15 Doors
by AeriKim
Summary: Masuk ke dalam mimpi dan bertemu dengan 15 namja berbeda
1. Chapter 1

15 Doors

Genre : Romance + Friendship + Fantasy

Rated : K-T

Cast : Kim Aeri + Min chan

All member of Super Junior

Length : Chapters

Author : Kim Aeri

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Little Things-GOD-SME-Orang Tuanya

Warning : Typo(S),Hug Scene,Gak Jelas

Aeri Pov

Annyeong ^^ naneun Kim Aeri imnida! Aku ingin bercerita tentang mimpiku yang aneh,tapi benar-benar seperti film Alice In Wonderland. Aku rasa aku seperti tokoh Alice yang berada di film aneh yang aku alami ini berbeda dengan Alice In Wonderland karena aku tidak tersesat di sebuah hutan,bertemu dengan ulat bulu yang dapat berbicara ataupun berperang dengan monster tapi aku seperti terjerumus kedalam lubang yang gelap dan pastinya hitam dan aku menemukan 15 pintu yang sama,akan tetapi memiliki warna yang menelusuri semua ruang dan terdapat tulisan angka 1 di sebuah pintu berwarna putih. ceritanya:

Pintu 1

(Leeteuk)

Setelah membuka pintu pertama,aku langsung terdorong oleh angin yang cukup kencang dan aku merasa pusing,dan

BRUK

akhirnya aku terjatuh dan aku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hei nona..! heii..!" Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengguncang tubuhku dan memanggil ku,dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat ada seorang namja yang tinggi dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan,lesung pipi di wajahnya,dan suara yang lembut seperti malaikat.

Aku pun terbangun dari ketidak sadaranku dan duduk di atas sebuah tempat tidur tanpa mengalihkan pemandanganku dari namja ,ya dia sangat tampan dan aku tersadar bahwa dia memanggilku sedari tadi.

"Hei nona.. apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Tanya namja itu. Aku masih belum bisa menjawab karena aku masih bingung,mengapa aku berada di sebuah kamar apartemen yang begitu dia yang membawaku kesini?

"Hei nona.. aku sedang bertanya padamu..mengapa kau tidak menjawab,kau pasti bingung kan?" aku pun hanya mengangguk dan namja itu hanya mendesah pelan.

Akhirnya aku berani mengangkat suara "Mengapa aku bisa berada disini?". Namja itu berdiri dari kursi yang baru dia duduki dan beralih ke dapur,namja itu pun kembali membawa segelas air dan memberikannya padaku. "Minumlah.. akan kuceritakan mengapa kau berada disini"

Aku pun meminum air itu sampai habis dan dia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Naneun Park Jung Soo imnida.. kau bisa memanggilku Eeteuk. namamu?"

"Naneun Kim Aeri imnida" aku pun membalas juluran tangannya

"Aeri-ah…" saat dia mulai berbicara kembali,aku pun memotongnya.

"hmm,mianhae.. bisakah sekarang kau ceritakan mengapa aku bisa ada disini?" aku pun sedikit menunduk.

"ah ne, aku lupa" dia hanya menepuk jidatnya walaupun tidak keras.

"gwaenchanayo" aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi,yeojachinguku yang membawamu kesini.. Dia melihat kau pingsan di tengah jalan dan karena dia masih ada jam kuliah,dia membawamu aku bertanya,mengapa kau bisa pingsan ditengah jalan seperti itu?"

Aku pun menyentuh leherku yang terasa pegal dan bercerita padanya tentang 15 pintu yang aku temui dalam sebuah ruangan megah seperti istana.. aku pun bercerita bahwa aku memasuki sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan saat membukanya aku terdorong oleh angin.. dan namja itu hanya tertawa lepas mendengar ceritaku.

"Hahaha.. mana mungkin kau masuk kedalam sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan kau tiba-tiba berada di tengah jalan dalam keadaan pingsan dan mana mungkin juga ada angin besar mendorongmu hingga terjatuh dan pingsan." Dia masih tertawa dan aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ish..Aku tidak berbohong padamu" ucapku kesal

"Yasudahlah,kau istirahat saja la-" kata-katanya terpotong setelah mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Eeteuk Oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja dan memeluk Eeteuk.

"Min Chan!" Eeteuk pun langsung membalas pelukan yeoja itu.

"Oppa,aku lelah sekali.." Yeoja itu langsung melihat kearahku dan berkata "Kau sudah sadarkan diri?"

Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah" dia pun tersenyum padaku. Ya,Dia yeoja yang manis dan baik.

"Aeri-ah.. ini yeojachinguku yang menyelamatkanmu di tengah jalan raya" ucap Eeteuk sambil merangkul yeoja yang diketahui bernama Min Chan.

"Min Chan-ah,Gomawo atas pertolonganmu.."

"Ne.. Cheonma Aeri-ah"

Setelah itu aku merasa pusing dan kembali tidur saat Eeteuk dan Min Chan pergi aku merasa terbawa oleh angin besar dan berada di ruangan mewah yang sekarang hanya memiliki 14 pintu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

15 Doors

Genre : Romance + Friendship + Fantasy

Rated : K-T

Cast : Kim Aeri + Min chan

All member of Super Junior

Author : Kim Aeri

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Little Things-GOD-SME-Orang Tuanya

Warning : Typo(S),Hug Scene,Gak Jelas

Pintu 2

(Heechul)

Kali ini aku melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu yang memiliki 3 kombinasi warna : merah,pink, kini aku berhati-hati karena takut terbawa angin besar lagi dan pingsan di jalan atau pun semacamnya.

Dan saat membuka pintu,aku hanya terdorong dari belakang dan jatuh dari sebuah aku pun berdiri dan melihat sekelilingku,kamar yang indah,dengan dinding berwarna biru laut dan banyak lukisan yang menempel di pun takjub melihat kamar itu.

"Aeri.. Aeri?" ada seorang namja yang membuka pintu dan aku pun menoleh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Oppa dengar,ada suara jatuh.. apa kau terjatuh?"

"Kenapa dia tahu namaku?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Aeri.. tolong jawab oppa atau oppa laporkan pada eomma" Namja itu hanya memberikan smirknya padaku dan aku merasa bingung; eomma? eomma ada disini?

Aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan namja itu dan mencari eomma.

"Eomma?! eomma ada di mana?" Teriakku ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Chagiya,mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Eomma ada disini"

"Apakah itu kau eomma?"

"nae chagiya.. kau tidak mengenali eomma mu sendiri eoh?"

Aku langsung berbalik ke belakang menghadap eomma dan -tiba ada yang ikut memeluk aku dan namja yang kutemui di kamar tadi dan sontak aku pun melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya ikut memelukku dengan eomma!" aku berteriak di depan wajah namja itu.

"Aeri-ah,aku ini oppa mu..! Heechul Oppa! Masa oppa mu sendiri kau tidak kenal? Aigo!"

"Oppa?" aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku bingung dan aku berpikir, sejak kapan aku memiliki seorang oppa? Apalagi yang namanya Heechul.

"Aeri,kau tidak boleh begitu pada oppa mu.."

"Eomma,ini semua aneh."

Aku merasa pusing akan semua yang terjadi padaku.. aku merasa benar-benar terjebak dalam dunia yang tidak aku mengerti sama aku ingin kembali ke masa ku!

"Aeri-ah,kau ini kenapa?"

"Ahh.. tidak apa oppa" gumamku.

"Lebih baik kau ikut oppa ke Lotte World.. kita bermain saja disana ne?" ajak Heechul oppa padaku.

"Ne oppa" Aku hanya menuruti kemauannya saja dan tanganku langsung ditarik olehnya.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke Lotte World"

"Oppa.."

"Ne?"

"Hmm tidak jadi"

"Aiish kau ini" gerutu Heechul sambil mengacak rambutku

Saat menuju pintu,entah apa yang menyuruhku untuk menutup mata hingga akhirnya…

AKU TERBAWA ANGIN BESAR LAGI !

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

15 Doors

Genre : Romance + Friendship + Fantasy

Rated : K-T

Cast : Kim Aeri + Min chan

All member of Super Junior

Length : Chapter

Author : Kim Aeri

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Little Things-GOD-SME-Orang Tuanya

Warning : Typo(S),Hug Scene,Gak Jelas

Pintu 3

(Hangeng)

BRUK...

Aku terjatuh kembali dan anehnya aku tidak merasa ,lebih baik seperti itu..Hah lupakan saja! Sekarang aku jatuh dihadapan pintu yang berwarna hitam dan jujur aku malas untuk membukanya,bisa saja yang kutemui adalah seorang namja ini masih ada 13 pintu yang belum kubuka dan salah satunya pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

Rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah saat melihat tulisan "China" di pintu aku akan dibawa ke China oleh pintu ini? Jujur saja ini adalah suatu hal yang bodoh dan sangat ,aku akan masuk ke dalam pintu ini.

Kenop pintu berwarna hitam itu langsung ku putar dan kubuka pintu itu perlahan..

DESH!

Lho?! Tidak ada ada angin yang membawaku terbang lagi eoh? Dan aku sedang berada di sebuah pasar? bukan pasar! mall? Bukan! Sebuah festival kah? Ya kurasa begitu,karena banyak lampion menyala di daerah ini dan juga banyak orang-orang yang berlalu ,aku memang dibawa ke China oleh pintu ini dan tidak terlalu buruk akui aku suka tempat ini.. banyak anak-anak kecil berlarian membawa kincir angin berwarna merah,ada banyak pedagang yang menyapa setiap pelanggannya ramah,dan juga banyak panggung teater yang sedang menceritakan beberapa legenda di China. Menarik!

"Jie-jie?"

Suara siapa itu? dan sepertinya kata-kata itu ditujukan pun menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut di sanggul kecil dan menggunakan baju tradisional China.

"Ni shi shui? (Anda siapa?)" aku pun berani aku orang Korea,tapi aku suka belajar Bahasa Mandarin dan aku pun terbilang sangat lancar berbicara bahasa Mandarin.

"Wo jiao Mei-Fen.. ni? (Nama saya Mei-Fen.. Kau?)"

"Wo jiao Aeri (Nama saya Aeri)"

"Aeri jie-jie orang Korea ya?" Yeoja itu bertanya kembali padaku.

"Shi (ya),aku memang ?" jawabku sedikit lembut

"Tidak..Hanya saja namamu seperti orang Korea,ternyata jie-jie memang orang Korea hehe.. Kenapa jie-jie bisa bicara bahasa mandarin? Harusnya jie-jie berbahasa Korea" ucapnya polos.

"Jie-jie senang belajar bahasa mandarin.. istilahnya jie-jie ini sudah lancar dalam berbicara bahasa mandarin."

Yeoja yang bernama Mei-Fen itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.. tiba-tiba ada seorang namja tinggi yang menghampiri Mei-Fen.

"Mei-Fen,apa yang kau lakukan disini? ge-ge mencarimu kemana-mana dan rupanya kau disini" sahut namja itu sambil mengacak rambut Mei-Fen.

"Han ge-ge,aku cuma bosan harus nemenin ge-ge main shoot gun sama Yung ge-ge..Jadi aku mencari kesenangan lain."

Aku pun hanya terdiam melihat perbincangan dua orang yang ada di depanku.

"ehem" dehem ku.

"O iya.. Ge-ge,kenalin nih temen Mei-Fen.. Namanya Aeri jie-jie"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihat Mei-Fen dan aku mulai menjulurkan tangan ku pada namja tinggi itu.

"Aeri"

"Hangeng"

Namja itu terus menjabat tanganku tanpa melepasnya,dan dia memperhatikanku! Omo! Aku sangat malu sekarang dan aku sangat yakin wajahku sudah memerah.

"Hmm maaf" ucap namja itu sambil melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku.

"Ge-ge.." kulihat Mei-Fen menarik lengan baju Hangeng.

"Kita pulang yuk! Aku capek disini.. O iya,jie-jie disini bersama siapa?"

"Jie-jie tidak punya rumah di China"

"Apakah jie-jie menyewa hotel?"

"tidak"

"Sudahlah Mei-Fen.. kau ini cerewet sekali." Hangeng pun mulai berbicara lagi pada Mei-Fen.

"Tapi aku kasihan sama jie-jie.. nanti dia sama siapa kalo kita pulang duluan" jawab Mei-Fen dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat yeoja saja kenal,tapi dia sudah seperti menganggapku sebagai kakaknya -benar menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. pulang saja.."

Mei-Fen tampak berpikir terlebih dahulu dan ia mulai berbisik pada yang dia bicarakan? Setelah itu Hangeng pun mengangguk saja.

"Jie-jie,ikut aku saja dan menginap di rumahku.. mau tidak?" tawar Mei-Fen.

"Iya,kau ikut saja Aeri.. di rumah kami masih ada tempat kok" tambah Hangeng.

Karena tawaran mereka yang sangat tulus,aku pun mau ikut bersama mereka.

"Baiklah,aku ikut kalian.. xie xie"

"Bie keqi (Terima kasih kembali)" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keesokan Harinya

Aku terbangun dan anehnya aku masih di dunia yang sama.. Kurasa tidak ada sesuatu yang membawaku ke tempat pintu-pintu telah meliputi diriku,pikiran negatif mulai muncul aku takkan pernah kembali ke duniaku?!

"Jie-jie sudah bangun?"

Kulihat Mei-Fen berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Sudah.. ada apa Mei-Fen?" tanyaku pada yeoja kecil itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. aku disuruh Han ge-ge untuk membangunkan jie-jie. O,ya.. ge-ge ingin mengajakmu ke suatu aku ingin ikut tapi ge-ge melarang" Jelas Mei-Chan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Nanti biar jie-jie bicara pada ge-ge mu agar kau boleh ikut"

"Benarkah jie-jie? Kau tidak bohong?"

Mata Mei-Chan pun berubah bersinar mendengar penuturanku dan aku mengangguk padanya sebagaijawaban. Mei-Chan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar yang kutempati sekarang,Dan aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur menemui Hangeng.

#Skip

Aku pun berjalan melihat Hangeng dan Mei-Chan sudah duduk di meja dan Eommanya kemana? biar aku jelaskan sekarang.

Flashback

"Wah rumah kalian cukup besar ya! Hehe.." ucapku sambil memandang takjub pada bangunan yang bercat biru laut.

"Silahkan masuk jie-jie"

"Papa dan Mama mu kemana Mei-Chan?"

Seketika Mei-Chan pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Hangeng pun langsung menyuruh Mei-Chan untuk masuk ke kamarnya,aku bingung.. mengapa Mei-Chan langsung menunduk saat aku bertanya dimana orang tuannya. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Orang tua kami telah meninggal tahun , kami tinggal berdua saja disini."

Aku pun tersadar akan penjelasan Hangeng dan aku merasa bersalah pada Mei-Chan dan aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu kenyataannya.

Flashback End

Aku pun langsung ikut duduk di meja makan bersama aku memilih duduk dekat Mei-Chan karena tidak mungkin aku duduk sebelah Hangeng karena aku malu hihi..

"Selamat Pagi" sapa Hangeng padaku.

"Selamat Pagi juga" balasku padanya dengan tersenyum.

"O,ya.. Aeri,nanti kau ikut denganku ya.."

"Ada apa,Han?"

"Ya pokoknya ikut sajalah"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Mei-Chan?" aku pun langsung bertanya pada Hangeng mengenai Mei-Chan yang tidak boleh ikut.

Hangeng pun langsung menatap Mei-Chan yang hanya senyum-senyum ga jelas dan aku mengerti arti tatapan itu 'Mengapa kau mengadu padanya?'

"Ya,aku tidak ingin anak seumur Mei-Chan ikut berbincang urusan ini"

Mei-Chan pun menunjukan puppy eyes nya jadi sedikit tidak tega padanya,namun apa daya.. Hangeng bilang ini adalah perbincangan sebuah urusan yang tidak boleh diketahui anak seumurnya.

"Mei-Chan,tenang saja sekarang kamu tidak bisa ikut kami dulu. karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan ge-ge mu.. Bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita ke festival lagi?"

"Shi jie-jie.. xie-xie" Kata Mei-Chan singkat dan aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bu Keqi"

Other Side

Kini aku dan Hangeng ada di sebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai dan sekarang posisi kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. kenapa aku sekarangmerasa gugup dan jantungku sedikit tidak beraturan ya?

"Aeri.." Hangeng memulai pembicaraannya

"ya?"

"Kau ke China itu sendirian?"

"Iya"

"Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Belum"

"Kalau belum,mengapa kau ke China seorang diri? Mengapa tidak membawa orang tuamu atau saudaramu?"

" aku ceritakan,pasti kau tidak akan percaya"

"Cerita apa?"

"Aku bisa sampai disini karena sebuah pintu"

"Pintu? pintu apa?"

"Ya,aku juga tidak masuk kedalam sebuah ruang yang memiliki 15 pintu dan aku sampai kesini karena pintu ketiga yang aku masuki."

"Ahh.. konyol mungkin ada pintu seperti itu"

"Tuh kan.. sudah kuduga kau tidak akan percaya"

Kami pun terus berdebat,dan aku merasa tidak di percayai olehnya,aku pun hanya menundukan kepalaku.

"Hmm yasudahlah.. dari mana asalmu,yang terpenting kau sekarang saja jika kemarin Mei-Chan tidak bertemu denganmu..Aku tidak tahu nasibmu sekarang.O ya,bentar lagi jam makan siang.. Kita harus cepat pulang ke rumah,Mei-Chan sudah menunggu."

Tanganku ditarik olehnya..Dan tiba-tiba wajahku memerah dan jantungku semakin tidak aku pun hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Skip

"Mei-Chan,ge-ge pulang!" Teriak Hangeng saat kami sudah sampai di rumah.

"Mei-Chan!" aku pun ikut berteriak.

Saat aku dan Hangeng mencari ke ruang tengah.. Ternyata Mei-Chan ada disana..dia sedang duduk di sofa.. tapi ada seorang yeoja tinggi dan cantik yang sedang berbicara pada dia?

"Han ge-ge.. Aeri jie-jie..!"

Mei-Chan memanggil namaku dan Hangeng.. Dia pun langsung menghampiri kami berdua.

"Mei-Chan,siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Hangeng pada adiknya

"Hihi.. masa ge-ge ga kenal sama Barbie shu jie-jie.. Dia kan mantanmu ge-ge #ups dui bu qi (maaf) Mei-Chan asal ngomong hehe"

"Barbie Shu?" kulihat Hangeng menatap yeoja itu tidak percaya.. Sepertinya Mei-Chan benar kalau Hangeng pernah memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja sedikit merasa tidak suka.

"Hangeng" yeoja itu langsung menghampiri Hangeng dan memeluk tangan Hangeng.

Kulihat Hangeng masih terpaku,dan ia sempat menoleh padaku tapi aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Skip

Aku merasa tidak suka Hangeng dekat dengan yeoja yang bernama Barbie Shu itu..Ya,dia memang cantik dan kupikir,mana ada namja yang mau menjauhi yeoja secantikitu..aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

TOK..TOK..

Ada yang mengetuk pintu.. siapa ya?

"Aeri.."

Omo?! Itu seperti suara Hangeng. Lebih baik aku buka pintunya dulu.

KREKK

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa melihat wajahnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku ga kenapa-kenapa"

"Tapi kenapa pas Barbie Shu deketin aku,kamu malah pergi?" Tanya Hangeng to the point

"Aku ga mau ganggu kalian"

"Emang kamu pikir aku dan Barbie Shu sedang apa?"

"Bukankah kalian berpacaran?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit tidak suka" gumamku kecil.

"Kamu ga suka aku deket sama Barbie Shu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku"

"Hah? Jangan asal kau,Han hehe"

"Lalu mengapa kau tak suka?"

"Ga kok.. aku biasa-biasa aja" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku tidak jadi menyatakan perasaanku padamu"

"M-m-m-maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu Aeri.. kalau kau tidak menyukaiku.. ya sudah tidak apa-apa"

Hangeng langsung pergi dari hadapanku dan aku pun langsung memegang tangannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu,Han"

Hangeng pun berbalik dan langsung memelukku..Aku merasa nyaman berada dipelukannya.. Dan..

WUUSHH!

Angin kencang membuatku jatuh dan aku sudah berada di depan 12 pintu-pintu ajaib itu!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

15 Doors

Genre : Romance + Friendship + Fantasy

Rated : K-T

Cast : Kim Aeri + Min chan

All member of Super Junior

Little Cloud a.k.a Lee Hyerin

Length : Chapters

Author : Kim Aeri

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Little Things-GOD-SME-Orang Tuanya

Warning : Typo(S),Hug Scene,Gak Jelas

Pintu 4

(Yesung)

Kembali lagi aku melihat 12 pintu merasa semakin malas dan mood ku berangsur-angsur ,aku baru saja menikmati kebersamaan dengan Hangeng..saat sedang bahagianya,yang terjadi malah kembali lagi kehadapan pintu-pintu aneh ini.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku sudah berhadapan dengan pintu berwarna merah marun dan di sisi pintu ada angka 4.. Setahuku,angka 4 itu adalah angka sial.. Apakah setelah aku memasuki pintu ini akan sial juga? Sudahlah,Aeri..jangan kau percaya tentang itu,buktinya selama kau memasuki pintu-pintu sebelumnya..kau tidak terluka sama sekali bahkan sedikitpun!

Baiklah,tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.. aku mulai memutar kenop pintu dan tiba-tiba aku jatuh terduduk di sebuah kursi… sekolah.

Aku berada di sebuah sekolah? Dan aku tersadar bahwa sekarang aku memakai pun melihat bet lokasi seragam yang kupakai.

_Neul Param High School_? Aku sudah berada di tingkat _high school_ dan aku sudah berada di kelas 11_.. _Padahal di dunia nyata,aku masih di tingkat menengah,setidaknya disini aku mendapat pengalaman sementara di tingkat atas #hahaha..

TING TONG

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan murid yang menggunakan seragam sama denganku,sudah berbondong-bondong masuk ke sempat bingung,apakah mereka sudah mengenalku? Sementara aku tidak mengenal satu orang menatap seorang yeoja yang duduk di kursi sebelahku..mungkin dia adalah teman sebangku dan dia pun langsung menatapku,aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aeri.. kau ini kenapa?" yeoja itu mengetahui namaku dan untungnya aku melihat ada name tag tertera di seragamnya dan aku juga memiliki name tag di nama lengakap di name tag nya

'Lee Hyerin' itulah namanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,rin." Balasku padanya.

"Oh.. kau tau,sehabis ini kita ada pelajaran seni musik" kata Hyerin lagi.

"O ya? Memangnya kenapa kalau sehabis ini pelajaran seni musik?" tanyaku.

"Iya jujur aku menyukai guru seni musik itu..bahkan aku mencintai Yesung sonsae… hehe"

"Yesung sonsae? Nugu?"

"Ih..masa kau tidak tau.. dia kan guru paling bahkan sangat tampan di guru paling muda dan umurnya dengan kita hanya berpaut 5 tahun."

"Oh.." hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari saja aku memang tidak tahu siapa itu Yesung ,lihat saja nanti.

"Selamat siang" seorang guru datang dan menyapa semua muridnya.

"Siang,sonsae" balas semua murid.

"Hari ini kita belajar tentang tangga nada bla.. bla…"

Hyerin pun langsung menarik lengan bajuku dan tersenyum senang..

"Yesung sonsae tampan sekali hari ini.."

"Oh itu yang namanya Yesung sonsae" gumamku.

"Sayangnya.." muka Hyerin pun berangsur apa yang terjadi?

"Yesung sonsae telah dikabarkan oleh murid lain,dia sedang menyukai seorang murid di sekolah ini dan belum tau siapa orangnya" lanjutnya.

"Jinjayo?" aku berusaha hanya mengangguk lemas.

Aku pun langsung berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Sudahlah,belum tentu juga kata-kata murid lain itu kau mengejar cintanya.. Siapa tau Yesung sonsae menyukaimu juga" jelasku pada Hyerin.

"Gomawo.. Aeri-ah"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja menghampiri mejaku dan dia menunjukan tatapan tidak suka padaku dan Hyerin.

"Kalian ini mengobrol saja..apakah kalian sudah pintar?!"

Yesung sonsae berkata tegas pada Hyerin tertunduk saat diperkatakan tegas oleh ? mungkin.

"Sebagai hukumannya.. kalian harus ke ruanganku setelah pelajaran ini ?!" tegasnya lagi.

"Ne arraseo,sonsae"

Sonsae muda itu pun kembali ke depan kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tertunda.

Skip

Aku dan Hyerin telah berada di hadapan meja Yesung dan diantara kami belum ada yang membuka hanya menatapku saja,dan mengapa dia tidak menatap Hyerin juga? Tapi aku merasa kasihan kalau Hyerin yang sangat disalahkan.

"Aeri-ssi.. Hyerin-ssi.. Saat pelajaranku,kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Yesung sedikit lembut.

Hyerin pun tidak bisa pasti malu untuk berkata sejujurnya bahwa dia mengajakku berbicara tentang Yesung pun mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Kami hanya membicarakan tentang tangga nada yang kau sonsae membuat kami semakin bingung" kataku sambil menatapnya.

Yesung sonsae,hanya memutar-mutarkan kursinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dia tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa lagi.

"Apakah kami boleh kembali ke kelas?" tanyaku tanpa ragu

"Hmm.. Hyerin-ssi,kau boleh kembali ke kelas dan Aeri-ssi,kau tetap disini." Aku pun hanya Hyerin yang diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas,sementara aku tidak?!

"Yasudah.. permisi sonsae" kata Hyerin dan langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang Yesung sonsae.

Keheningan mulai muncul kembali antara aku dan Yesung yang akan dia bicarakan lagi kan semuanya sudah jelas.

"Aeri-ssi.. kau pernah mendengar dari murid-murid lain bahwa aku menyukai seorang murid disini?"

"Iya aku pernah mendengarnya sonsae.." aku merasa menjadi tidak enak.

"Kau tau siapa murid itu?" tanya Yesung sonsae tersenyum padaku tanpa alasan.

"Saya tidak tau,sonsae" aku masih bersikap sopan di depannya.

"Murid itu adalah kau Aeri-ssi"

Sontak aku pun kaget mendengar pengakuan tidak tau apa-apa karena baru saja aku berada di dunia ini dan aku sudah menghadapi kenyataan langsung kepikiran dengan perasaan Hyerin..bagaimana ini?

"Mianhae sonsae.. aku harus kembali ke kelas ." Aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan aku harus mencari Hyerin.20 menit aku mencarinya,dia tidak ada.. kemana Hyerin?

Setelah kelas bubar..Aku berinisiatif untuk mencari Hyerin lagi dan saatku berjalan keluar gedung sekolah,aku melihat Hyerin sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat langsung menghampirinya dan tentunya menanyakan keadaannya.

Saat aku sudah sampai di taman itu,Hyerin langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang baru saja pun langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Hyerin.. kamu kenapa?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. lebih baik sekarang kamu terima saja pernyataan Yesung sudah merelakannya kamu bahagia bersama Yesung sonsae." Jelas Hyerin dengan wajah yang berkaca-kaca dan penuh kekecewaan.

Hyerin langsung berlari meninggalkan ku dan aku pun tidak tau harus berbuat sudah terjadi.

Skip

Aku berjalan keluar asrama sekolah _Neul Param._Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan nasib teman sekamarku itu Min-Chan..saat aku melihat wajah teman sekamarku,aku jadi ingat ,aku ingat dia adalah Min-chan,yeoja yang menyelamatkanku di kejadian pintu 1 dan dia adalah yeojachingunya sekarang telah berbeda dunia,dia bukanlah yeojachingunya Eeteuk.

Min-chan adalah adiknya Yesung sonsae dan Min-chan pun tau kalau kakaknya itu pun bertanya banyak hal tentang Yesung sonsae..bukan karena aku mulai menyukainya,melainkan mencari informasi mengapa Yesung sonsae menyukaiku.

Ku dengar dari Min-chan,dia menyukaiku karena bakatku dalam bidang bermusik._Well_,aku memang suka pelajaran musik..tapi sadarkah,menyukai hanya karena bakat? Itu bukanlah suka.. melainkan kekaguman saja.

Sekarang aku akan menemui Yesung sonsae untuk menjelaskan secara detail tentang arti pernyataannya itu.

Ya,aku berhasil menemukannya dan langsung aku berlari ke hadapannya.

"Yesung sonsae" sapaku

"Ne ada apa?" balasnya dengan tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu"

"Baiklah,kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"Mianhae,aku tidak menyukaimu.. kau hanya menyukaiku karena bakat saja,dan ku pertegaskan itu bukanlah suka/cinta melainkan kekaguman mu padaku.. Jeongmal mianhae."

Yesung sonsae hanya diam di tempat dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat di deskripsi kan.

"Sonsae,kurasa ada seseorang yang jauh sangat menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu"

"Nuguseyo?" tanya nya tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya

"Lee Hyerin" jawabku.

"Hyerin-ssi? Teman sebangku mu itu?"

"Ne.. dia menyukaimu bukan karena kau tampan bahkan menyukaimu tanpa alasan apapun"

"…" Yesung sonsae tidak dapat berkata apapun.

"Temui dia.." lanjutku.

Yesung sonsae pun langsung pergi dari hadapanku,dan aku pun langsung melihat Yesung sonsae memanggil Hyerin untuk ke ruangannya dan tentunya aku masih mereka berada di dalam ruangan,aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan sampai akhirnya..

"Saya tau kamu menyukai saya Hyerin-ssi.. tidak usah ditutupi lagi"

"Apakah Aeri telah memberitahu,sonsae?"

"Tepat sekali"

Duh,kenapa Yesung sonsae harus bilang kalau aku malah semakin buruk keadaanya.

"Yang dikatakan Aeri memang benar sonsae...Kemarin saya sudah merelakan sonsae untuk Aeri."

"Mengapa kau merelakanku?"

Kulihat wajah Hyerin kebingungan dan merasa sedikit kaget saat Yesung sonsae mengatakan hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa sonsae? Bukankah sonsae menyukai Aeri saja?" tanya Hyerin yang mulai menatap Yesung sonsae

"Karena aku sadar bahwa aku hanya kagum padanya karena bakat bermusiknya..dan aku sadar kalau ada seorang yeoja yang telah tulus menyukaiku bahkan mencintaiku tanpa alasan..dan yeoja itu ada dihadapanku sekarang"

Hyerin masih diam dan aku mencoba masuk ke ruangan itu menemui mereka.

"Hyerin" panggilku.

"Aeri.. ada apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Yesung sonsae.. dan aku lebih bahagia jika kau yang bersama dengan Yesung sonsae.." jelasku dengan senyuman yang kuberikan pada Hyerin.

"J-j-jadi?" tanya Hyerin lagi.

"Jadi aku akan berusaha menyukaimu dengan tulus juga,Hyerin" jawab Yesung sonsae

"Jinjayo sonsae?"

"Ne.." Yesung sonsae pun hanya tersenyum melihat keraguan Hyerin

"Gomawo sonsae" Hyerin langsung memelukku yang duduk di aku sungguh senang jika Hyerin tidak marah lagi padaku.

"Hyerin,jangan memanggilku sonsae lagi jika sedang tidak berada di sekolah dan 1 hal lagi.. aku akan keluar menjadi seorang guru untuk menjalani hubungan di sekolah ini tidak diperkenankan guru dan murid memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid" kata Yesung sonsae.

"Hmm.." Hyerin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan lupa untuk memanggilku oppa,ne?"

"Ne" Jawab Hyerin dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Aku pun menjadi saksi antara hubungan sekarang aku merasa bahagia..

BRUKK

"aww" aku terjatuh dan sudah berada di hadapan pintu-pintu itu.

TBC


End file.
